


Best Friend to a King

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Series: New lives, new dreams, new friends, and new beginnings [5]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: An unlikely friendship is formed when the Goblin King answers the call of a depressed young woman. (It starts off a little dark, but I promise it gets better. This was something I needed to write in order to deal with emotions that have been out of control for the last year)





	1. Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jareth (wish I did sometimes), Sarah, or any of the characters from Labyrinth. They belong to Jim Henson and those responsible for the making of the wonderful masterpiece that is Labyrinth. This was written for fun and I make no profit from it.
> 
> This was a very personal story for me. Most of what happens in it is true, minus actually have Jareth there. He was there in spirit though.

If you're reading this then I'm no longer here, but fear not. I haven't died yet, at least I hope I haven't. I know many won't believe the story I'm about to tell but well its the truth. Many of you thought I was insane these last couple of years. You couldn't understand why I mourned for the loss of someone I never knew. Yes he was famous and yes he was a good guy, but you didn't know him personally. That's what all of you told me. Well I'm writing this to set the record straight. I did know him. He was my best friend.

20 years ago I was a struggling college drop out with no one to look out for me. My last semester at college I got sick with shingles and wound up failing all my classes. If being sick wasn't bad enough I soon found out how alone I was at the time. No one called or stopped by to see me even though I wasn't in class for two weeks. My only comfort at the time was my best friend from High School.

He texted me daily and his messages cheered me up. I had always had a slight crush on him and he knew it. I made plans to go see him for my 21st bday, but that didn't happen. Looking back on it now that was probably for the best. A month before my trip home I found out, from someone else, he was dating a new girl. When I asked him about it he got all upset and demanded I tell him who told me. I didn't reveal my source but asked him if I was his best friend, as he claimed I was, why was I the last to know?

Needless to say his answer broke my heart even more than it already was. I haven't spoken to him since. That was probably when the worst of my depression started. I survived all the other times by talking to him. No matter what he was always there. But in the end even my best friend stabbed me in the back.

As the days went by I began to feel more and more alone. I had no friends at work and the people from college that I still saw didn't even know my name. I was Billie's room mate to them. With no friends, a boyfriend was definitely never going to happen. 

I hated how I looked. Staring in the mirror all I could think was how fat and ugly I was. Soon my thoughts got darker. I wondered how long it would take for someone to miss me if I disappeared. That later turned to how long would it take for them to find my body if I killed myself.  
In the kitchen I'd look at the knives and think how easy it would be to slit my wrists or my own throat. While in the bath I'd contemplate going under water and staying there until I drowned or perhaps tossing an appliance in with me.

I never went through with it, obviously since I'm writing this. I never attempted it either. I was too afraid. No matter how depressed and alone I was my fear of death kept me from going through with it.

Finally one night everything changed. I had enough and was going to go through with it. I grabbed the largest knife in the kitchen and went to the bathroom. I filled the tub but never even broke the skin. I broke down in tears and to this day I don't know why I said it. It was something from an old fairy tale I read as a child. 

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now." It came out through my tears and as I expected, nothing happened. No thunder, no flash of lights, and no Goblin King.  
After crying for at least an hour and soaking in the tub until the water was cold, I pulled myself together best I could and headed to bed, wrapped in just my blue cotton bath robe and warm fuzzy slippers.

The knife was in my hand when I entered the bedroom, not sure why I brought it with me. As I went to climb into bed I heard laughing behind me. I turned quickly and saw him standing there, a smile on his face. "You could have asked me asked me a long time ago, you know..."


	2. The Agreement

I couldn't believe it. There was a strange man in my room. I stood there frozen in shock as I looked him over. He wore what looked like black armor with a long flowing cloak. Seeming to sparkle in the moonlight, his eyebrows were arched in an inhuman way. His blonde hair was long and wild like an 80's rock star. And then I realized his hair wasn't the only thing that looked like a rock star. "Who are you?"

A voice in my head was screaming that I knew who he was. "Oh come come now. Surely you didn't call for me and expect me not to show up." He smirked. 

"Goblin King?" I whispered. He nodded. "But it can't be. You're not real. That was just a story I read as a child."

"Even the best fairy tales are based on a truth." He replied. "Now tell me, just what were you planning to do with that?" He pointed to the knife that was still in my hand.

Looking down at it, my hand began to shake and I dropped it. I couldn't help myself, I collapsed on my bed, crying. A moment later I felt a soothing hand on my back, gently rubbing circles. "Are you going to take me away from here?" I sobbed. 

"No, I'm afraid I can not. Only children can be wished away and it must be by someone else. I heard your wish and came to see why an adult would wish herself to me." The Goblin King answered.

Sitting up, I wiped my eyes. "I don't know why I called for you. It was just words from a story book. I never thought you were real or would show up here." Then I realized something. "Wait I called you hours ago." 

He chuckled. "Well when I arrived you were in the lavatory. I assumed you didn't wish me to intrude. Although if I thought you were planning to do what I currently believe you were planning to do in there, I would have broke down the door and prevented it." He picked up the knife and placed it on the top of my dresser. "Tell me, were you going to take your own life?"

Staring at the floor, I nodded. "I couldn't go through with it though. I've never been able to."  
A gloved hand cupped my chin and made me look up. "Now why would such a beautiful girl like you want to take her own life?" His eyes, which we mismatched with two different sized pupils, were soft and caring.

"I'm not beautiful." I mumbled.

"Calling me a liar little girl?" His voice was stern, but he didn't yell.

"No, you Highness. I would never do that." I knew he was a King and it made me nervous. I'd never been so close to a monarch before, even if he was the ruler of a Kingdom of Goblins.

"Then I would watch your tongue young one. My kind are incapable of lying." The Goblin King informed me.

"Forgive me majesty." I said as I bowed my head to him.

"Forgiven." He smiled and he brushed my hair from my face. "So tell me, what is your name young lady?"

"Elena." I replied softly.

"Well Elena, you've called me all the way here. So why don't you tell me what led to your current state of mind and to calling for me, even if you didn't think I would really appear." He sat on the edge of my bed and I suddenly became very aware of how close he was and how little I was wearing.  
"Sure, bit would it be alright if I dressed first?" I asked nervously.

He jumped up. "Oh of course. My apologies Elena. I forgot how modest you humans are. You would think after being married to one for so long I would be used to these things by now."

"You're married to a human?" I watched him carefully.

"Yes." The King grinned. "I'll tell you all about her if you wish, but first you get dressed. I shall wait for you in the living room." He bowed to me and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I quickly went through my closet trying to find something appropriate to wear, but what does one wear when entertaining a magical King in your home? I finally settled for a nice casual looking dress. I gave my hair a quick brushing and hurried to the other room. There I found the Goblin King browsing through my collection of books. "Like what you see Majesty? You're welcome to take any you like. I don't mind."

He turned to face me, chuckling. "I have most of these in my private library, or I should say my wife does. You two have quite a lot in common." He sat on my couch and I could almost feel his eyes travel over me. "You do realize that I didn't expect you to dress up for me right?"

I turned my head from him, trying to hid the blush I felt creeping over me. "I've never been near royalty before. I'm not really sure how I should look or behave."

"Well then let us pretend that I am not a King. Think of me as a new acquaintance. Someone that is hear to listen to you and help if he can." He stood and walked over to me. He held out his hand to me. "Hello Elena. I'm Jareth. I'd like to help you if I can."

I shook his gloved hand and couldn't help but return his smile. Something about it was contagious. "Hi Jareth." We shook hands and sat on the couch together. Slowly I opened up to him. I told him of all the hurt and betrayal I'd dealt with from people I thought I could count on. I told him about feeling so lost and alone that I couldn't see any point to continuing it. 

As I told him my life's story, Jareth listened to every word. He didn't interrupt or question, but at certain times I could see his demeanor change. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but it felt good to have someone to talk to. When I had told him everything I was honestly surprised that I wasn't in tears again. "And what happened after that?" He asked when I didn't say anything for a while.

"I came home and..." I took a deep breath. "I went into the bathroom with the knife. The rest you know."

He nodded. Standing he paced the room, one hand on his chin. "I can see why you would feel desperate." He said after a few moments. "There's no need to kill yourself though. You just need something to work for. I have a little proposition for you." He came back over and sat on the edge of my coffee table, right in front of me.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked quietly.

Suddenly there was a crystal ball in his hand and he juggled it from one hand to the other. "Well you asked me to take you away from all of this and while I technically can't take someone who wishes themselves away, especially not when they are already grown; I did think of a tiny loop hole I can exploit."

"Loop hole?"

He smirked. "There are few humans in the Underground. Most are slaves or breeders." Seeing the confusion on my face he explained. "My kind have a hard time conceiving, therefore humans are often used to produce heirs."

I suddenly got really nervous. "What exactly do you want from me?"

He chuckled. "Fear not. I have no need of a slave and the gods know I don't need a breeder. My dear Sarah is pregnant with our second child at the moment."

"Sarah is your wife?" I asked seeing the huge grin on his face.

"Oh yes, Sarah is my wife and Queen." He stopped juggling the crystal and held it out to me. "Now would you like to go with me to the Goblin City? Start over with a new life and a new job?"

"Yes." I was almost in tears again. "Yes, please take me away from here."

He held his hand up to me. "Then here is my offer. I am need of some assistance at the castle. If you go with me you'll be my adviser. You'll be expected to handle paper work, deal with diplomats from other Kingdoms, and most importantly you'll have to keep me in line." He smirked. "The last part is harder than it seems, according to Sarah."

"I'm up to it." I reached for the crystal but he pulled it away. 

"There are a few conditions. First you'll need to undergo the proper training. There are various things you can learn here that will help. I can get a list of classes that you can take at your universities." Jareth stated.

"You want me to go back to school?" I wasn't sure I was believing what I was hearing.

"Its an option, but one condition, which is most important. You will have to be older than you are now. You've never been exposed to our magic and trying to turn you now could be dangerous. I've only seen it done to the very young or those that have reached a certain age."

"Turned into what?"

"A Fae of course. Did you think that you would be of much use to me if you can't work for me more than a normal human's lifespan?" He chuckled. "No I need a permanent assistant, not a temp."

"A Fae?" I couldn't believe it. He wanted to make me like him. "How old are we talking?"

"No younger than 30, but I would wait a year or two more, just to be safe." He replied.

"You want me to live here until I'm what? 32?" I stood and started pacing. "How? How can I survive this hell hole for another 10 years?"

"It won't be easy, but you won't be alone. You will never be alone again." He stood and took my hands in his. "I will be here for you. I will be the friend you need. Now there is one other condition to this agreement."

"Which is?"

"If you find someone you wish to spend your life with, our deal is cancelled. I will not take you away if you make a life and find happiness here." Jareth explained.

I nodded. "I understand. It sounds reasonable to me, but why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do all this for me? Why do you care?"

He laughed lightly. "Let's just say you remind me of myself. I once felt as alone as you do and I thought I would never find someone to care for me, until I found my Sarah. I want you to have the chance to find your own Sarah. Someone that will complete you. Until you find that person, if you are able to, I will happily lend you my ear. Honestly I could use someone to talk to now and then as well. I learned from Sarah that friends are a good thing. Perhaps its time I found another one. Also you may end this arrangement at any time. Just know if you say its over, there is no going back. What's said is said."

He held the crystal out to me once more. "So all I have to do is live here til I'm 32, learn all I need to be a good assistant, and be your friend?"

"Well the last part is optional, though I think you could use a friend right now, plus I will have to stop by from time to time to see you your education about the Underground." Jareth told me. "So do we have a deal?"

Without hesitation, I took the crystal from his hand. When I did it turned into a small pendant on a black cord. "What is this?"

"The seal of the Goblin Kingdom." He took it from my hand and placed it around my neck. "You are now under the protection of the Goblin Kingdom. Oh and don't be surprised if other members of my Kingdom decide to stop by from time to time." He grinned and sat back on my couch. "So Elena, how does it feel to have a King for a friend?"


	3. The Lonely Rockstar

And so my unlikely friendship with the King of the goblins began. It was awkward for me at first. No matter how much he insisted, I had trouble pretending he wasn't a King. The fact that he wasn't human made it even harder to treat him like a normal guy, but then even his human persona wasn't a normal guy.

Remember I mentioned his hair wasn't the only thing that looked like a rockstar? Well it didn't take long to realize he looked a lot like Jaye Kingston, could have been his twin if he didn't have the strange eyebrows and odd eyes. Imagine my surprise when Jareth told me they looked simular because he was Jaye Kingston. 

It was about a week after we made our agreement. Jareth was stopping by at least once a day to check on me at that point. I think he feared I might attempt taking my own life again. We were sitting in the living room and I just had to ask.

"Hey Jareth."

"Yes?"

"Well I don't know how much you know about my world and the people here, but there's a singer named Jaye Kingston."

"What of him?" He asked as he stared at me.

"Well I was noticing how much you two look alike." I said calmly, hoping he wouldn't be offended to be compared to a human.

He chuckled. "I thought you'd be too young to know who Kingston is."

"Of course not. I loved his last album." I said with a big grin. "Truth is I've loved Kingston since I was small."

Jareth smirked. "Well I guess I should autograph it for you."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

"Yes my dear. You've been chatting with a rockstar for a week now." He said before laughing lightly. "I'm a bit surprised it took so long for you to ask."

"Well I never thought that you might be Kingston and I didn't want to insult you by comparing you to a human." I explained shyly.

"No worries Elena, and I'd be happy autograph any Kingston items you have, though they will mean little in the Underground." Jareth stated.

"They will still mean a great deal to me." I told him before getting up. "I'll be right back."  
I dashed to my room to grab anything I could. After he signed all my albums and photos, he of course made fun of me for being such a devoted fan. The whole time he was grinning from ear to ear.   
"So why did you become Kingston?" I was hoping by changing the subject, I could avoid him teasing me more.

"I was bored. That was years before I met Sarah." He answered. "I was lonely before Sarah. I thought finding a human or two to have some fun with would cheer me up. I traveled Aboveground whenever I could and traveled a bit. I hit the clubs, saw the shows and one night I was talked into going to a karaoke bar." He chuckled, probably at the look on my face. "Yes I went to a karaoke bar."

"And what happened."

"Well by the end of the night I had the phone number of every woman in the place and had to restrain myself from bogging the dozen men that tried to punch me." Seeing the confusion on my face he explained, "Apparently I stole their girls. I had so much fun I decided to keep doing it and eventually Jaye Kingston became the star he is now. While it was fun it did very little to end the loneliness I felt." He stared at the wall. "Oddly enough though it was while I was having a meeting as Kingston that I first saw Sarah."

I nodded. He had explained it all to me by that point. How Sarah wished her brother a way and how she bested him and the Labyrinth to win him back. And how he spent the the next three years with out her until he found a way back into her life and eventually into her heart "So why do you still do it?"

"For Sarah. She loves when I sing and likes to sneak," he made air quotes, " into my dressing room like a crazy fan and try to seduce me." He grinned mischievously. "Have you ever tried to sneak into my dressing room?"

"What?" At first I wasn't sure how to respond to his flirting, but that changed as the years went by. The first year or so it was mainly blushes and a turned head. He seemed to enjoy getting a reaction from me. "I've never even seen you in concert other than on tv." I added before you had a chance to tease me more.

"Such a pity." He almost purred. "I guess I'll have to fix that one day." He grinned and stood. "But no sneaking into my dressing room."

~*~*~*~//...//~*~*~*~

About a year later Jareth kept his word. I was home just sitting in my pjs eating a bowl of ice cream after a long hard dark at work. Over the last year I had managed to make a few friends, whom had invited me to go out with them for a drink, but I declined. It was a Thursday night so I didn't want to be anywhere but home. 

Once Jareth saw that I wasn't going to try to take my own life again, his visits were less frequent. They went form daily to every other day to once a week. Occasionally a goblin would deliver a note telling me that the King was busy and couldn't make an appearance. No such note had been delivered this particular day, so I hurried home to wait for him.

As I was eating my ice cream, I heard the window open and knew exactly who it was. "Running late today your Highness?" I called over my shoulder.

"I'm never late." He grumbled.

"Yes, yes I know. You can reorder time and move the stars." I put my bowl down and stood, turning to face him. What I saw caught me off guard. Instead of the usual Goblin King, standing before me in full costume and makeup was Jaye Kingston. "I believed you when you told me you're Jaye. You didn't have to dress up for me."

"Yes well why you know my alter ego, I don't think the world is ready to know their beloved idol is really the incredibly powerful, charming, and amazingly sexy Goblin King." He was all smiles.

I shook my head. One thing I had learned very quickly was that Jareth was extremely vain. He knew he was good looking and had no issue flaunting it. "Would you like to borrow my mirror so you can make kissy faces at yourself?"

"Why ever would I do that? I could just, as you say, make kissy faces at you." He replied before doing exactly that. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back down. "Careful Lannie." He warned in a teasing tone. He had over heard one of my coworkers call me Lannie and decided he liked it, so he called me that quite often. "I may request you use that tongue for a more appropriate activity. That is unless its been busy with what was his name again?"

I groaned. While I had gotten used to his teasing and flirting, which I knew was all harmless. He was too much in love and devoted to his wife to ever do anything. Which was fine by me. I had no desire to piss off the Goblin Queen. And usually his sexual innuendos turned into him prying in to my nonexistent sex life, which he seemed determined to help me with. "I don't want to talk about Dennis." Last time I had seen Jareth I told him that a guy at work, named Dennis, had asked me out on a date. As usual Jareth had encouraged me to go and have fun. Although his idea of a fun date usually ended in the bedroom. 

"Things didn't go so well I take it?"

"No, and I don't wish to discuss it." I grabbed my bowl and continued eating.

Jareth watched me for a moment. "Very well. I shall leave it for now. Anyway, come on. You don't want to be late."

"Late for what?"

"The concert of course. Now come on. Let's go." He held his hand out to me.

"I can't go to a concert dressed like this." I started to head to my room to change.

"I can fix that. We don't have time to waste." Jareth said as he summoned a crystal. I turned to protest and he threw the crystal at me. It covered me in a shower of glitter and suddenly I was dressed, even if it wasn't how I would have decided to dress for a concert. I was wearing form fitting jeans, a Kingston t-shirt, golden boots, and jewelry that I'm sure matched the clothes. 

"Should I look in the mirror?"

"Fear not Lannie. You look amazing. I'm sure all eyes belonging to the male gender will be on you tonight." He smiled and held his hand out to me again. "Now come on. I can't be late for my own show."

"How are we..."

"Just take my hand." He interrupted me. I took his hand and he wrapped an arm around me. "Now close your eyes and relax." Nodding I did as he asked and suddenly felt like the wrold was spinning. I felt unsteady on my feet, but Jareth was there to steady me. A moment later I felt solid ground under me again and Jareth let go of me. "You can open your eyes now."

Opening them, I looked around. "Where are we?"

"My dressing room." He smirked. "Figured I'd save you the trouble of trying to sneak in."

"Like I would want to." I teased. "Besides I'm sure you'll have your hands full after the show."

"Perhaps. Sarah never tells me when she is coming to a show. She likes to make me wonder." Jareth said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed something from the table and handed it to me. "Here's your ticket. You might want to head on out there. Show starts soon."

I nodded and headed out. Before I made it to the door I turned back and walked over to him. "Thanks Jareth." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're very welcome. I'll meet you outside after the show, unless you find your own way home." He said grinning.

"You never give up do you?" I chuckled.

"Of course not. Have to make sure you enjoy life to the fullest." He turned back to the mirror. "Now go on."

I hurried out and made my way to the main hall. It was one of the best nights of my life. I'm glad I got to see him perform once.


	4. When My World Fell Down

My time with the Goblin King wasn't all laughs and jokes though. From the day we met up to the last time I saw him, he helped me through the darkest days. 

I had known Jareth for almost two years when I found a special guy to share my home, heart, and even my bed with. Jareth didn't really care for him. He said he was always dirty, drooled too much and most of all he hated how Max always barked at him. 

Max was a 9 year old corgi that a couple I knew from college had, along with a young Sheppard mix named Roxie. Well when they broke up, Ron called me asking if I, or anyone I knew, wanted Max. He told me he had gotten the dogs for Lauren and when she left Lauren only took Roxie. While I really hadn't planned on having a dog, I couldn't let Ron give him to a shelter. At his age he may never get adopted and that could mean euthanization for Max. So Max came to live with me. It was nice having him around all the time. I spoiled him rotten according to Jareth, but he deserved it. He was only with me for 2 years. 

A month or two before my 25th birthday Max was having a rough time. He had severe arthritis and some days he wouldn't leave the bed unless I carried him. I knew he was getting worse. Jareth did what he could to ease Max's pain when he came to visit, but it was a temporary solution. I was saving every penny I could to pay for a vet, but I was too late.

The day before my birthday I woke to find Max wasn't on the bed. I jumped up and searched the house. I found him in the kitchen laying on the floor. His legs were sticking out straight as boards and his whole body was cold and stiff.

I nearly collapsed on the floor when I saw him. Scrambling over his side. I panicked. "Jareth! Jareth! Please I need you!" I was clutching the pendant he had given me. He told that pendant would allow me to call for him. I kept screaming Jareth's name as I picked up Max and held him close, tears streaming down my face as I searched for a pulse.

"Really Lannie I know your excited because tomorrow's your birthday, but really there's no need to..." Jareth stopped mid sentence when he saw me holding Max. "Oh no." He rushed over and knelt by my side. "Let me see him."

I handed him to Jareth carefully so as not to bother his joints too much. "Please Jareth. I can't feel a pulse."

The Goblin King held his body. He rubbed a hand over his head and mumbled something I didn't catch. Setting him down gently, Jareth looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"NOOO!!!" I remember falling to the side, but I didn't hit the floor.

I soon found myself in Jareth's arms. He held me tight and rocked me gently as I cried. All I remember is crying and his soothing voice. "Shhh. Its alright Lannie. Let it all out. I've got you."

I had known that day was coming but knowing didn't make it any easier. I don't know how long I cried in his arms. I know at some point I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion because I woke up hours later. I was on the couch with a blanket over me. Sitting up I looked around. I was once again alone. Max had become such an important part of my life and now he was gone. I sat with my knees hugged to my chest as I tried to process it. 

Not sure how long I sat there staring at the wall. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Jareth standing behind me. "Hey Lannie."

"Hi." I said weakly as I looked up at him.

"Sarah sends her deepest sympathies. She wanted to be here, but she's with young Tobias dealing with a crisis." Jareth told me. I knew Toby was her younger brother, the very one she had wished away and then rescued. I knew lots about Sarah, but hadn't met her yet.

"Tell the Queen I appreciate it and understand her absence. Family comes first. She's never even met me so I wouldn't expect her to drop everything to be here for me." I stated.

He nodded and sighed. "I took Max to the castle I've made arrangements for his last rites ritual. We're all set to begin if you want to be there." He said softly.

"Last rites ritual?" I was too out of it to comprehend what he was telling me.

"I believe you would call it a funeral." He explained.

"You're having a funeral for Max?" He nodded and started to speak, but I jumped up and rushed around the couch. I hugged Jareth and whispered, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. "You're welcome my dear." He pulled away and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Come on. Let's get going." Taking my hand he transported me to the Underground. 

It was my first visit there and while I normally would have taken it all in and enjoyed every moment, I was too distraught to focus on where I was at the time. Jareth didn't disappoint. The "ritual", as he called it, was beautiful. Afterwards Jareth return me home and left, promising to stop by later.

He came by several times the next few days. Loosing Max was hard, but Jareth helped me put one foot in front of the other and keep going.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

A year or so later I suffered another loss. Thanks to Jareth's encouragement, I eventually made friends at work. One in particular became almost family. She took me under her wing, taught me more things to help improve my days at work, made sure I had food, and made me feel like I actually belonged. Lynn's husband was in the military, which meant she eventually moved away. 

Even though she was in another country, we kept in touch. We emailed, video chatted, and even sent each other packages. One day I got the worst possible. Her husband called to tell me she had passed away.

Jareth was there for me just like he had been when I lost Max, but this time he saved my life once more. As Lynn was well loved at my place of work, several of my co-workers decided to have a wake of sorts at the local bar. We all met there after work and talked and shared memories of Lynn. That was the night I learned grieve and alcohol don't mix.

After work I went home to shower and change and when I came out of the bathroom, Jareth was waiting in the living room. "Going somewhere?"

"Yea a bunch of my coworkers are meeting at Chum's for drinks as kind of a wake for Lynn. I said I'd stop by for a little while." I explained as I towel dried my hair.

"Are you going to be alright?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"Yea, I'll just have a drink or two then come home. I just don't want to be alone right now, and I can't expect you to be here with me 24/7. You have a Kingdom to run and a family to take care of. I do appreciate all you've done though. Thank you Jareth."

"You're quite welcome. Just be careful and don't hesitate to call if you need help."

I nodded and after he left I headed to Chum's. I found a dozen or so of my coworkers there and we talked and drank for a few hours. I knew I didn't have a very high tolerance so I nursed my drinks. My big mistake was not eating before or while I was drinking. I never even thought about it. One hour turned to two and two to three. Before I knew it, it was after midnight and I was one of 5 still at the bar. 

One of the guys that was still there was a new hire. He was invited as a courtesy by one of the others. I had met it once or twice, but he worked a different department so I never really had a chance to talk to him until that night. He seemed nice and offered to pay for my drinks. I'm not sure how many I actually had. More than 2 that's for sure. At some point I decided I should go home and Jake offered to drive me, said it wasn't safe for me to drive. I followed him to his car and then things went black. 

I woke up the next morning in my own bed, with no memory of how I got there. Sitting on the table by my bed was a vase with fresh flowers, a note with my name on it, and a bottle of aspirin. Picking up the note I read it, but it only made more confused.

Elena,  
please don't go out drinking alone again.  
-J

After putting food in my stomach and taking the aspirin for my head, I sat in the living room and tried to piece together what happened. When I checked my phone I saw I had several missed calls from coworkers and 3 voice mails.

"Elena what happened last night? Jake came in all beat up and is telling everyone not to go near you unless they have a death wish. Call me!"

"Yo, Elena girl what did you do to Jake. Man he is terrified of you now. Hit me up later."

"Lannie, its Ellie. Hon are you ok? There are rumors galore at work. I want details!"

After listening to the last voicemail I had had enough. I stood up and started to call for Jareth, but didn't get to. "I suppose you would like to know what happened."

I turned to see Jareth leaning against the wall. He didn't look happy at all. "Yes I would. Last night I remember is going to Jake's car. He was going to give me a ride home."

Jareth shook his head. "Oh he wanted to give you a ride alright." He pushed off the wall and walked over to me. "What were you thinking? What happened to a couple of hours and a couple drinks?" He was almost shouting.

"I got caught up in the memories with everyone else. So what?" 

"So what?" He shook his head. "You are very lucky I came to check on you and got worried when you weren't here. I found that creature placing you in the backseat of his car. Your clothes were not in their proper state and he was using some sort of device that made flashes of light."

"Oh my god." I fell back on the couch.

"Yes he was crying for his deity last night as well." Jareth sat beside me.

"What did you do?"

"I simply convinced him to never go near you again and he will definitely think twice before trying such a thing again." He reached over and took my hand in his. "Promise me you won't do that ever again."

I nodded and leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me."

"You are quite a handful at times. If you weren't my dear friend I may reconsider having you as my assistant." He teased. I jabbed him in the ribs and he chuckled. "I know I told you to go out find a guy and have crazy wild sex, but this was most definitely the wrong way to go about it."

"Yeah well not everyone can have members of the opposite sex throwing themselves at you." I sat up and sighed. "I could have been in a lot of trouble. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"I'd prefer not to think about it." He stood. "Well at least I know to keep you away from the goblin ale." He smirked.

I soon found myself laughing and I was even more grateful for the friendship of the Goblin King.


	5. The Day the Music Died

Two years ago everything was great. I had more friends than I had time to spend with them, I had gotten a degree in business, and I was beginning to learn basic fighting techniques. Jareth had suggested I take a self defense class after the incident with Jake. I did and then looked into more advance things. Jareth assured me he would personally teach me to fight, with multiple weapons, when I went to the Underground. He joked that Sarah would enjoy having someone she could actually win against.

After being friends for 9 years, I still hadn't met his wife or children, but I did meet several of the goblins and befriended them. I learned quickly that goblins, like their King, love sweets. Over the years I found my baking skills improved greatly.

Thinking about it now, I don't think I've baked since the last time I saw him. It was right before Halloween. I was baking sugar cookies that were shaped like ghosts, bats, pumpkins, and tombstones. I had just taken the last batch out of the oven when he arrived. 

"You are going to make me fat Lannie." He said as he grabbed a decorated cookie from the plate.

I laughed and shook my head. "You asked me to bake these, and it's not my fault if you eat more than your share. There's enough for you, your wife, the kids and the goblins. So share." 

"I know I did. Sarah likes when you make sweets. Then she doesn't have to." He grinned. 

"You really need to teach your cooks to make your sweets." I said as I placed the last batch on cooling racks.

"You try teaching goblins to do something correctly." He stated before licking the icing from his fingers. "Besides I have you to bake for me." He smirked. "Keeping the castle stocked with sweets just might be your first job as my assistant."

As he reached for a second cookie, I smacked his hand away. "Behave. I haven't even decorated those yet."

"Very well." He said with a sigh before he flopped into my recliner.

"Everything alright?" I asked and I watched him shift to his usual sitting position, sideways with one leg draped over the side.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem... I don't know, annoyed perhaps." I walked over with a plate of already decorated cookies. "If you want sweets that bad you can have these."

He chuckled and took a cookie. "I'll gladly take the cookies, but my mood has nothing to do with you or you chasing me away from the freshly baked treats."

"Wanna talk about it?" I sat on the arm of the couch and munched on a cookie.

"Its the Court. Things are getting worse. There's even talk of war." Jareth explained.

I knew very little about the High Court. I knew that Jareth was a member of the royal family and he had a very volatile relationship with the High Queen, his mother. He told me about her schemes and how she tried to come between him and Sarah, even going so far as to try and force him into an arranged marriage. The rest of the court really wanted nothing to do with one another and the meetings were nothing but arguments.

"War? Are things really that bad?" I inquired.

"So it seems." He took another cookie from the plate. "If war break out it could be disastrous for the Troll Kingdom. They would be in the middle of the fighting wither they want to be or not."

"What about your Kingdom?" 

"We're on the outskirts of the conflict area. As long as my subjects stay with in the walls of the Labyrinth they will be fine. Sadly there are still creatures that need my protection outside the walls. I can't let a war destroy them or their homes." He explained.

"I hope things get solved without going to war." I said as I stood. I offered him the plate with the remaining cookies but he shook his head.

"No. I shall behave." He responded. "So do you have plans for Samhain?"  
Samhain was the name of the holiday that modern day Halloween came from. I learned early on that in the Underground they still celebrated and followed the traditions of old. A lot of the customs were the same, but after Jareth explained their meanings and why they were done, it made a lot more sense to me. I had never known all the things I did for Halloween, Christmas, and other holidays had such significant meaning. 

"I don't know. I may have to work." I placed the plate on the counter and walked over to the calendar. "Oh look its a Saturday this year. So I'll be off. Why?"

"How would you like to join me for the Grand Hunt?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it. I'd asked to join the hunt for years and he always told me no.

"Yes I think its about time you met Sarah and the children and joined us in our festivities. Plus I need someone other than goblins to help keep an eye on Tara. This is her first year participating in the hunt." He explained.

"So you need me to babysit." 

"You're the one that agreed to be my assistant." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Won't be much longer now. You'll be 30 next week."

"Yea just 2 more years to go." I sighed. "Are you sure I have to wait until I'm 32?"

"I'd rather be safe, especially since I have become very fond of you the last few years." He opened one eye and I'm sure he could see disappointment on my face. I wanted to go to the Goblin City. I was sick of the Aboveground. "If you're certain this is what you want I could talk to Vol'sun and see if he can help ensure your safety if we do this on your 30th birthday."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would." He opened his other eye. "If Vol'sun can assure that the change will be safe and you won't be harmed, we'll do it next week. I warn you though, no matter when its done, it will cause you a great deal of pain. My magic won't be able to help you through it." He held his hand out and summoned a crystal. "It may take a few days to locate Vol'sun, but if anyone can make this easier and safer for you, it'll be him."

Before I could reply one of the goblins showed up. "Kingy! Kingy!" It was Cam. I was told when I first met him that he was the smallest of the goblins and Jareth's spy. He was the one sent on missions for the King. He was also one of the Queen's personal goblins. Jareth had told me how 5 of the goblins had secretly visited Sarah and Toby and that they in part lead to him finally seeing Sarah again. 

"Cam, I was just about to call for you." Jareth stood. "What brings you here?"

"He probably heard I was baking cookies." I said with a smirk as I handed him a cookie. I had befriended the little goblin long ago and it was easy to see why he was so well loved by both the King and Queen.

"Thanks Lady Lannie." Cam said with a big grin. He then turned back to Jareth. "Kingy letter comes for you from big Queenie."

Sighing, Jareth took the letter. "What does Ta'leena want now?" He opened and read it and I could tell from the look on his face it wasn't good.

"What is it?"

Jareth tucked the letter in his pocket and hurried over to me. "I have to go. I'll send word to you later about what we were talking about. Until then be careful. Keep your guard up. If anything looks or feels wrong call for me or the goblins."

"Jareth you're scaring me."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "That wasn't my intention. Things have escalated. I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back." He pulled me into a hug and whispered. "No matter what happens just know that you're my dear friend and I want you to be happy." He let go and gave me a gentle smile. "I'll send someone for the cookies later." And then he was gone.

Cam tugged on my pant leg and looked up at me with a toothy grin. "Kingy be ok Lady Lannie."   
I knelt and gave the little goblin a hug. "You be careful too Cam." I handed him another cookie.   
Cam nodded and vanished. That was the last time I saw the little goblin and the Goblin King.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

A week went by with no word from Jareth. I expected to see him pop in for at least a quick visit on my birthday, but he didn't. I woke up to find Dusty, another of Sarah's five goblins, sitting at the end of my bed. "Hi Lady Lannie."

"Hi Dusty. What are you doing here?"

Dusty came over and brought me a box and a envelope. "Queenie asks me to brings you this."

"Queenie? This is from Sarah?" I took the box and opened the envelope. inside was a card. The card had a beautiful picture of the Labyrinth on it. Inside was a simple note.

Lannie,  
Sorry I couldn't be there in person. I'm doing my best to prevent a war. I haven't been able to find Vol'Sun, but with the current state of things here, I believe you are safer there. I'll contact you when I can. Hope your birthday is wonderful. My apologies again for not being able to be there.  
-J

I set the card on the bed and opened the box. Inside was a porcelain fox. I nearly cried when I saw it. Jareth knew how much I loved foxes."Queenie say that Kingy left that for you. He not been home lots." Dusty informed me. "Queenie finds that on Kingy's desk. She says I needs to makes sure you gets it today. I no forgets." He grinned.

"Thanks Dusty." I reached over and hugged the slightly dirty goblin. "When did the Queen tell you that?"

"Two days ago." He replied. "Queenie been busy too. She says I not to forgets Lady Lannie's birfday."

"I appreciate it Dusty. When you see them, please tell the King and Queen I said thank you."  
Dusty nodded. "Okay!" He hopped up. "Has to goes now Lady Lannie. Happy Birfday!" And with a wave he was gone.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

November and December went by with out any word from Jareth. Occasionally a goblin would pop in to check on me and tell me that Jareth was busy. I managed to get Flower, the only female goblin I'd met, to tell me a bit of what was going on. War had broken out and Jareth and Sarah were busy defending the Kingdom. After learning that I spent every day worrying and praying for their safety.   
By New Year's I was beginning to think I may never see Jareth or the goblins again. I was right about half of it. Middle of the month I saw a news report that devastated me; Jaye Kingston was dead.

Knowing that Jaye was really Jareth, I knew there was only one way that Kingston was really dead. That night I made another wish. Jareth had warned me about it and told me only wish for him in an emergency. I certainly considered this an emergency.

After spending all day calling for Jareth and the goblins with the pendant in hand, I panicked. "I wish to see the Goblin King right now!" I waited, but nothing happened. "I wish to see the Goblin King right now!" I kept shouting it, over and over.

Finally I collapsed on the floor. I knew it was true. If he wasn't coming and the news was saying his alter ego was dead, then he really was. 

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, and I'm not sure how long she was there before she spoke. "You called for the King?"

Hearing the voice I jumped. Looking up I saw a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair in a dark blue dress that was covered in gemstones. "Who are you?"

"The ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. You called for the King. I'm here to answer your wish." 

"Sarah?"

"How do you know my name?" She suddenly had a crystal in her hand.

"Please tell me it isn't true." I crawled over to her, still crying. "Please. Tell me Jareth isn't dead."

"You know my husband's name." The crystal in her hand vanished. "Lannie?" I nodded. Next thing I knew she was kneeling beside me and hugging me. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Jareth spoke of you often."

"So its true?"

Sarah let me go and suddenly had a tissue in her hand and was wiping my eyes. "I'm afraid so. He was killed on the battlefield."

Sarah stayed with me most of the night. We talked nonstop. She told me about the war and how thankfully it was over, thanks to Jareth. He died ending the war. Sarah also told me how Jareth told her all about me. Seems he talked to her about me just like he talked to me about her and the kids. As for why we never met before that tragic night, Sarah believed it was just Jareth being his usual possessive self. He wanted both of us to himself and if we met he knew we'd become friends and he'd have to share. Sounds silly at first but after knowing him for a decade it makes sense. Almost every time he visited he told me Sarah was busy with the kids, visiting her brother, or handling some major diplomatic issue that he couldn't. Apparently some of the other Kingdoms prefer dealing with a Queen. He never gave up time he could be spending with her. But apparently Jareth had another reason for not letting me meet his family.

After grieving for a few weeks, Sarah came to see me again. "Hello Elena." She greeted me with a sad smile. She looked tired. Jareth's death had hit me like a brick wall, but I couldn't even begin to imagine what she and the children must be going through.

"Sarah. Its good to see you. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head as she walked around my living room. "No, no thank you." She sat down on the couch and clasped her hands on her lap. "Elena, Jareth told me about the agreement you two had. Do you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes." I replied with out hesitation. "I've been waiting for so long. Its all I've thought about. I even got my degree like Jareth suggested."

Sarah nodded. "I thought you'd say that. Elena I have to be honest. Jareth didn't really want you to come to the Underground."

"What?" I was shocked.

"He wanted you to make a life for yourself here and be happy." Sarah told me. "That's another reason he didn't let us meet. He was worried you'd be more determined to go through with it."

"Well his plan back fired." I said. "I couldn't wait to meet you and see all the wonderful things he told me about."

She smiled. "I told him it would, but he was stubborn as usual." She stood and walked over to me. "Did Jareth explain the risks of the potion to you?"

"He told me it would be extremely painful and that if we didn't wait until I was over 30 it may not work."

"There's more to it than that. The potion could kill you." Sarah informed me. "That's another reason he didn't want you to go through with it. He said he didn't want to save your life, just to be the one that took it away. He said he'd rather you live a happy life here than take the chance of something going wrong with the potion. I'm inclined to agree. I know how things can be here, but its not all bad."

"But you took the risk and changed right?"

"Actually I didn't have to. I was exposed to the magic at an early enough age that it stayed with me, especially being the Champion of the Labyrinth. My final change happened after Jareth and I were married. The exchange of bodily fluids, if you get my drift, made my change to a Fae complete."

I nodded. "So other than pain and possible death, what would happen if I take the potion?"

"Essentially you'd become a half Fae. You'd have a much much longer life span but chances are no magic. I need to know, do you still want do this? I know you have 2 more years, but.."

"Jareth was looking for Vol'sun." I interrupted. "He was going to see if we could do this now."

"Oh!" Sarah looked completely surprised. "I knew he sent Cam to find Vol'sun but I didn't know the reason. Sadly Vol'sun is in no condition to help. He was gravely injured during the same battle Jareth died in. I'm not sure if he's going to make it." She said sadly.

"So I'll still have to wait." I hung my head.

"For now, but if this is what you truly want. I will get the potion and take you with me to the castle. Things are still really hectic right now. Ta'leena is still out for blood. She thinks punishing them now will make a difference. If she had gotten involved sooner things might not have ended this way." Sarah stated. 

I knew she blamed the High Queen for Jareth's death. She refused to get involved in the whole ordeal. If she had actually gotten involved it might not have turned into a war. I understood her reasoning, but part of me worried that she might wind up going against the High Queen. From what Jareth told me of his mother, I knew there was no love between her and Sarah. 

"Sarah if there's anything you need that I can help with, don't hesitate to ask." I told her. "I don't know a lot about what's going on, but I'll do anything I can to help. I told Jareth I would take on the job of being his assistant. Since that isn't an option anymore, my services are all yours now."

"I appreciate it." She stood. "Actually I could use a little help with the children. Would you like to meet them?"

"I'd love to."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Sarah took me to meet the kids and over the last two years I've traveled with her to the Underground many times and I've done all I can to help her. We've actually become close friends and the children like me, they call me Auntie Lannie. 

Vol'Sun did recover, but he lost his right eye. He promised to work on the potion for me, but he and Sarah still insisted I wait until I turned 32, just to be safe. Well that day has finally come. In a few minutes it will be midnight and I will be 32. Finally I'll get to leave this world for good. With luck the potion won't kill me and I'll be able to serve as Sarah's adviser in the Goblin Kingdom.

Well I guess that's all. By the time anyone finds this I'll be gone. Please don't try looking for me, because you won't be able to. I can assure you I'll be better off where I'm going. To those that helped me in any way, thanks for everything. 

-Elena


	6. A New Start

Elena placed her pen down and turned to the window. Sitting on the window sill was a white dove. "Perfect timing. I just finished my letter."

The dove flew in and changed. "Who are you writing to?" Sarah asked.

"Whoever comes looking for me, which I know won't be for few days." She responded as she folded the letter. "Well I'm ready when you are." 

"And you're certain this is what you want?" Sarah questioned. 

"Yes." Elena said as she stood. "I want to go to the Goblin City and live there with you, Tara, Seule, and all the goblins. I want to be your assistant and help you anyway I can."

"Very well then." Sarah held her hand out to her. "Let's go home then."

Elena smiled and took the Goblin Queen's hand. Quickly they disappeared in a shower of glitter. Elena's house suddenly became very empty as all of her belongings were magically transported the the castle beyond the Goblin City. The only evidence of Elena being there was the long letter she had written.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Elena and Sarah arrived in the throne room and the goblins happily greeted them. "Welcome home Queenie!"

"Hi Lady Lannie!"

After greeting the goblins, Sarah led Elena to the study where Vol'sun was waiting. "I see de Lady no change 'er mind." He grinned.

"No she didn't. I didn't think she would." Sarah said calmly. "Are you ready? We can wait until morning if you want."

Elena shook her head. "No let's do this. I've waited 11 years, that's long enough."

Sarah nodded and looked to Vol'sun. "Give her the potion."

The Troll pulled a potion from his bag. "Ya may wants ta lay down. The change be extremely painful." He handed the vial to her.

Taking the vial, Elena layed on the couch. "Well here goes. If this kills me, thank you both for all you've done. If not I'll see you when its over. I hoping for the second one." Taking a deep breath, she uncapped the vial and put it to her lips. "Past the teeth, through the gums, look out stomach, here it comes." She turn the vial up and drained it, swallowing it all.

Sarah chuckled as she remembered saying that phrase when ever she had to take medicine. When it was empty, she took the vial from Elena and stepped back. "Gods watch over you".

Elena layed back. "That tasted nasty, but I don't feel anything. Are you sure..." suddenly she lurched forward and clenched her stomach in pain. She thrashed around and cried out. Her body felt like it was on fire. 

Sarah and Vol'sun watched as the potion worked its magic, changing her very DNA. When Sarah started to go to her, Vol'sun stopped. "De be nothin' ya can do. She haz to get through dis."

Finally Elena stopped thrashing and screaming. She laid there completely still. "Did it kill her?" Sarah asked.

Vol'sun walked over and felt for a pulse. "She be alive. If she wakes then she be ok. Fo now we haz to wait."

When the transformation was complete, Elena passed out from the pain and exhaustion. As the magic of the Labyrinth coursed through her veins, she saw images of places that she had never been. She saw a barren field, void of life, with a giant crater in the middle. "I'm here." A voice called. "Please find me."

Hours later Elena jumped up and instantly regretted it. Her whole body ached and her head felt like it would explode.

"Take it easy." Sarah said as she helped her ease back down. "You're going to be sore for a while."

"Did it work?" Elena asked frantically.

Sarah chuckled. "Well you're not dead, so yes I believe it did."

"Thank god." Elena smiled. "I never want to do that again"

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Sarah placed a cool rag on Elena's forehead. "You had us worried when you started running a fever."

"I guess that's not normal?"

Sarah shook her head. "No its not, but Vol'sun assured me that if you woke up everything would be fine."

Elena nodded. "Had the weirdest dream before I woke up."

"Oh?" Sarah smirked. "Another wild fantasy about that actor you like?"

Shaking her head, Elena closed her eyes. "No I saw this barren field with a giant crater in the center. All the plants were dead and it was so dry the ground was cracked. I kept hearing a voice call out." She explained. 

"What did the voice say?" Sarah looked liked she had seen a voice. 

"It kept repeating I'm here. Please find me." Elena rubbed her head, opened her eyes and looked at Sarah. "What does it mean?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I don't know." She stood and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a bit. You rest and relax." She returned a few minutes later with Vol'sun. "Elena do you remember anything else about your dream?"

Elena sat up slowly, with a little help from Sarah. "No there was just the field and crater and the voice."

"Could be a vision." Vol'sun said. "I seen it 'appen before. Usually when da spirits send some one from da dead back wit a message. Da Lady was almost lost ta us."

"Woah, wait are you saying I almost died?" Elena's eyes bugged out.

"I told you the fever worried us." Sarah said. "Vol'sun what do you think the message is?"

"De spirits often haz an odd sense of humor. De not always clear, but if da Lady is seeing da crater, we should take a look." The troll answered.

"I agree." Sarah nodded. "I'll send for Alastair and Heidi."

"Wait, what's going on?" Elena looked from Sarah to Vol'sun and back to Sarah.

"I'll explain once Alastair and Heidi arrived. Until then just get some rest." Sarah walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Close your eyes." Elena did as she asked. 

She felt the air around her change as Sarah transported them to another room. When she felt the world stop spinning, she opened her eyes. Elena looked around and found she was now in a bedroom, laying on a large bed. "Do you ever get used to that?"

Sarah chuckled. "Eventually. It gets easier when you're the one doing it." She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Elena's hair from her face. "I still remember how it felt every time Jareth did it to bring me here."

"You miss him don't you?" Elena said softly.

Sarah nodded. "Yea. I do." She wiped her eyes and tried to be cheerful. 

"Me too." 

"I'm glad you're here Lannie." Sarah smiled. "I feel like I have a little sister."

"What?" Elena was surprised to hear that.

"Well I guess it would be more like a sister in law. Jareth said you were like the little sister he never had." She stated. 

"I never had siblings so not really sure what its like to have a sister, or a brother." Elena sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"This is your room." Sarah replied. "All your things are in boxes over there. I figured I'd let you unpack and arrange things the way you want them."

"Thanks Sarah." Elena said with a smile. "For everything."

"You're welcome Lannie." Sarah stood and pulled a blanket over her. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Elena spent the next week resting and recovering from the effects of the potion. Everything seemed to be fine, except her dreams. She kept seeing that field with the crater. No matter what she did she couldn't get that voice out of her head.

At the end of the week Alastair and Heidi arrived and were told of Elena's possible vision. Sarah wanted them to go investigate the crater, just to be safe. "Sarah what do you expect us to find?" Alastair asked.

"I don't know, but I won't be able to rest until its checked out." She explained. "Please. I need you two to check it out. I'd go but I'm needed here. The Grand Hunt is in two days and I still have too many things to do." She sighed. "Why did Ta'leena insist on making this a Court wide event?"

"Auntie just wants to patch things up between all the Kingdoms." Alastair responded.

"Don't worry your Highness." Heidi assured her. "Al and I will take care of it. If there's anything there, we'll find it."

"I want to go with them."

Everyone looked to see Elena at the door. "Elena you should be resting." Sarah said as she rushed over to her.

"I'm fine Sarah." She assured the Queen. "Please, let me go with them."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sarah argued. 

"I will be fine. I'll be perfectly safe with Alastair and Heidi. Jareth told me all about both of them." Elena pleaded.

"This must be the new royal assistant." Alastair smirked. "I would love to have her as a travel companion."

"Queen Sarah, if you wish her to go with us, I will keep her safe." Heidi promised.

"Sarah, please. I need to do this. The dreams won't stop until I see for myself." Elena pleaded.

"Fine, but Vol'sun goes with you. You're still getting used to the change. Last thing I need is for you to have magic manifest and blow something up." Sarah stated firmly.

"Magic? I thought that was highly unlikely in an adult human that takes the potion? Heidi questioned.

"Vol'sun thinks she may be an exception. She is having the recurring dream about the crater. She's never been there yet can describe it perfectly." The Goblin Queen explained. "I'll have horses and supplies prepared. You'll leave in the morning. Alastair, Heidi, please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you for your hospitality majesty." Heidi said with a bow.

Sarah nodded to them and took Elena and led her down the hall by her arm. "I want you to take the black stallion in the stables. He's a good horse and he'll take good care of you."

"Alright." Elena nodded. "So what's with Heidi? From what Jareth told me, she hated you. Or is that not the Heidi that the High Queen tried to get Jareth to marry?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yes that is the same Heidi. She's changed since then. She found love herself, with someone who wasn't my husband. Plus I saved her life. She's been trying to make up for all the nasty things she said and did since then." Sarah opened the door to the dinning hall. "Let's have some lunch and I'll fill you in on all the things Jareth wasn't able to."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

First thing next morning, Elena, Alastair, Heidi, and Vol'sun set off for the field that had been the scene of the final battle of the war between the members of the court. Elena wasn't sure what they would find, but she had to do something to end the dreams.

"The field is just past the eastern boarder of the Goblin Kingdom." Alastair told Elena. "Should only be a couple hours ride."

Elena nodded and rubbed her horse's neck. "I feel a little weird riding such a large horse." The black stallion she was riding stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Not saying your a bad horse, I just never rode anything larger than a pony, but Sarah said you'll take care of me." She patted his back. "I have no idea where we're going so I'm trusting you."

The horse nodded his head and whinnied before he started trotting forward again. Alastair came up along side Elena on his gray mare. "Sarah must really like you if she had you ride Thunder"

"Thunder. That's a very suiting name for him." Elena smiled. "I'm guessing Thunder is the Queen's horse?"

"Wrong." Heidi stated. "He was Jareth's war horse."

Elena nodded and tried to imagine Jareth on Thunder's back, riding into battle. Alastair smirked. "Thunder seems to like you as well. He rarely let anyone other than my cousin ride him."

Vol'sun grinned. "Da horse be wise an still loyal ta hiz master."

"So where is this crater?" Elena asked. "Sarah didn't tell me much other than there was a huge battle there." 

Alastair and Heidi exchanged glances and then looked at Elena. "Elena, this was where the war of the court ended." Alastair said sadly.

"The crater is where Jareth died." Heidi added.


	7. Reunited

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Elena's stomach was in a knot after learning she was going to the place her best friend died. She never got details on how he had died, just that he fell in battle and thanks to him the war ended.

When they approached the crater, Elena's stomach did flips. There were skeletons everywhere. "So many dead." She whispered.

"The bodies were too mangled to determine race much less identify them. So the High Queen ordered they be left here and had numerous rituals performed to put the souls to rest." Heidi informed Elena.

When they reached the crater itself, Alastair dismounted and helped Elena down from Thunder's back. Thunder stood tall and proud but the other horses whinnied and paced nervously. "The horses are spooked." Heidi said.

"Don't blame them." Elena replied. "I don't like the feel of this place either. The air feels heavy."

"De spirits be restless. Strong magics here be conflicting wit each odder." Vol'sun commented.

"What happened here to cause such damage?" Elena inquired.

"The Dwarf King tried to use an spell from a book of dark magic. The kind that has been banned by the court for centuries." Heidi answered. "Jareth used his magic to counter it, causing a massive explosion that created the crater and killed any thing with in 1000 yards of it."

Elena walked to the edge of the crater and peered into it. As she slowly leaned over, Alastair grabbed her shoulders. "Be careful. This area was heavily contaminated by the spell. The air and the ground itself were poisoned and may still be. We also have no idea how deep it is or if anything has taken up residence in there in the last 2 years."

"There's something there." Elena stated. "I can feel it. Its calling to me." She turned to face Alastair. "Jareth used summon crystal that glowed when it was dark. Are you able to do that?"

"You mean this?" He summoned a crystal and made it glow. Smiling he tossed it up and caught it. "Child's play. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Elena shrugged. "Jareth told me everyone's magic is different. I wasn't sure how different it could be."

Alastair nodded. "Understandable. So what did you want the crystal for?"

Elena took it from his hand and tossed it down the crater. She watched it fall and smiled when it hit the bottom, the light still visible. "Now we know how deep it is."

"Or how deep it is to that ledge." Heidi grumbled. 

Elena shot her a look and then turned back to Alastair. "I need more."

Chuckling, he formed another and handed it to her. "Tell me when to stop." 

Elena threw crystal after crystal, moving slightly to one side or the other until the outer edge of the bottom was illuminated. "A few more for the middle and we should be good." She told him. 

When she threw the first to the center it hit something and bounced off of it. "What the hell?" Alastair made another and threw it himself just to see the same result.

"There's something in the middle of the crater." Elena pulled a rope from Thunder's saddle and tied one end around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Heidi asked.

Going down there to investigate." Elena replied. 

"Why not let one of us go." Alastair said. "We can just transport there."

"It may not be safe to go down there." Heidi argued. "The air is still not right. Who knows how bad it is down there."

"Da Lady be goin' down. I be goin' wit 'er." Vol'sun spoke up. He knelt by Elena. "Ye may be needin' da rope. Jus hold on ta ole Vol'sun and I get ya to da bottom."

"Alright." Elena wrapped her arms around the large blue troll's neck.

"This is crazy. What are you going to do if there's a creature down there?" Heidi demanded. 

"I keep da Lady safe." Vol'sun said with a glare. He stood up and carried Elena to the edge of the crater. Slowly and carefully, he climbed down to the bottom.

Once at the bottom, Elena let go of Vol'Sun and looked up at Alastair and Heidi. Alastair summoned another crystal. "Here!" He called before he tossed it down to her.

Elena caught it and used the crystal as a flashlight. She took a step towards the center and stopped. Vol'sun stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I be here lil Lady. Ya goin' be fine."

Nodding, she slowly walked to the center. As she approached, she saw what looked like a large smooth Rock. The closer she got the more it didn't look like a rock. "Is that... Is that a person inside some sort of capsule?"

Vol'sun chuckled. "Dat be a force field." He stepped in front of her and examined the being in the force field. "I knew he be clever, but I not expect this."

"Who is it?" Elena's hands were trembling. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Come see fo ya self." Vol'sun gave her a large grin.

Slowly, Elena walked over and held the crystal out in front of her. First thing she saw was a pair of boots, and then grey leggings. With each step closer her heart rate increased. When she got close enough to see who it was, she dropped the crystal. "Oh my God...."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Sarah paced around her study. She was worried about Elena. The dreams weren't normal. She was also worried about what they might find at the crater. After the battle that ended the battle, Sarah had the entire area searched. While she knew that there was no chance of finding what she wanted the most, she had a small hope that they might find something that would give her a little closure. 

Sighing, she disappeared and reappeared in Jareth's office. Sitting at his desk, she ran her hand over the desk. She smiled remembering the many wild and crazy things he had done with her in that room and on that very desk. Sarah pulled open the top drawer of the desk and pulled out the medallion. It was charred black around the edges and the chain was severely damaged. It was the only trace of the King that was found after the explosion. Sarah had the entire area searched, but no one would venture into the crater itself. They told her it was too dangerous because of the remaining magical residue from the Dwarf King's spell. They told her it was a like a poison in the air and in the ground itself. After two years maybe it was safe to go near it.

A tear made its way down her cheek as she caressed the medallion. "I miss you you so much." She hugged the medallion to her chest and spent the next hour locked in the King's study.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

"Jareth..." Elena slowly stepped closer, one hand over her heart. "But it can't be..."

Vol'sun picked up the crystal and held it over Jareth. " No doubt 'bout it, that be da Goblin King." He grinned.

"How?"

"Ole Jareth be full of tricks" Vol'sun chuckled. "He use a ole troll trick. Ya put ya self into a protective capsule and go in ta a deep sleep. Da capsule minimize damage ta ya and ya magic heals da body."

"So it's kept him alive all this time?" Elena studied the unconscious Goblin King.

"Aye, but he should've woke by now. De be other magic at work here." The Troll replied.

"Other magic...." Elena thought a moment then had an idea. "Heidi mentioned the High Queen having multiple passing rituals performed. Would they interfere with this?"

"Perhaps." He thought a moment. "Ya gonna have ta try an' wake em."

"Me?"

Vol'sun nodded. "Ya haz da same magic in ya veins. Da Labyrinth's magic. It be da only way ta get ta da King."

Elena took a deep breath. "What do I need to do?"

"See if ya can put ya hand inside da barrier." Elena nodded and slowly reached for the edge of the slightly blue tinted barrier that surrounded the King. "If ya feel any pain or discomfort ya pull back."

As her hand pasted through the barrier, she smiled. "It feels warm and familiar."

"Dat be da magic of da Labyrinth." Vol'sun stated. "Now try ta wake em."

Elena moved closer until she was fully inside the barrier. Placing her hands in Jareth's arm, she shook him gently. "Jareth, please wake up." She touched his cheek. "Something is wrong. He's ice cold."

"Does he 'ave a heartbeat?" 

Elena felt for a pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. "He's breathing and has a pulse but it's very faint."

"Da odder magics be keeping him asleep." Vol'sun said. "I see if I can do a lil voodoo." He laughed. He pulled several items from his bag and scattered them on the ground. "Ye may wanna 'old hiz head. Can't 'ave da King wakin' up wit a bad 'eadache." He chuckled and then started chanting.

Elena knelt and cradled Jareth's head on her lap. "Please, please wake up." She whispered.

Vol'sun continued to work his magic and the air around them started to swirl. His chants got faster and soon Elena felt him twitch. Suddenly he jerked forward, and Elena grabbed his shoulders and held him down. When Vol'sun stopped chanting, Jareth's eyes slowly opened. He blinked several times and tilted his head to get a better look behind him. "Lannie?"

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hi big brother."

"Well that's a new one. When did you start calling me big brother?" He asked as he studied her face.

"Seemed fitting, especially since a little birdy tells me that you see me as the little sister you never had." She replied as she brushed a blonde strand of hair from his face.

Jareth smirked and sat up slowly with Elena's help. "You've been talking to Sarah. You two meeting behind my back?"

"Not exactly." Elena replied.

"Welcome back from da dead Goblin King." Vol'sun grinned as Jarth turned to look at him.

"Vol'sun? What are you doing here?" He took a moment to look around. "Where is here?"

"Raisin' ya from da dead." Vol'sun said with a laugh.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Alastair was pacing at the top of the crater. "What is taking them so long?"

"If you're worried we could go down there." Heidi told him. 

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I think we had better go down there. Sarah will kill me if I loose her assistant on day one."

"De be no need." Vol'sun's head popped up over the edge of the crater. "We found wat we came fo."

Vol'sun climbed out of the crater and pulled on the rope that was around his waist. Alastair and Heidi both gasped in shock when they saw who Elena was helping climb out of the crater.

"I don't believe it..." Alastair was smiling as he walked over to give them a hand.

"How?" Heidi was right behind Alastair.

"Apparently its a rather long story." Jareth replied with a smile as they helped him out of the crater. He leaned on Elena for support and looked around. "Please tell me this ridiculous war is over."

"Yea," Heidi said as she tried in vain to hide her joy at seeing him alive. "It ended two years ago."

Jareth looked at her then Elena. "Are you telling me I've been in that crater for two years?" Elena nodded. Jareth pushed away from Elena and took a couple uneasy steps. "I have to get home." He tried to transport and vanished just to reappeared a foot from where he was and collapsed on the ground.

"Jareth!" Elena rushed to his side. "You're not strong enough."

"Where's my medallion?" He felt around his neck. "I can't feel the Labyrinth."

"Its at the castle with Sarah." Alastair answered. "It was the only sign of you we could find 2 years ago."

"Jareth, relax. We're taking you home. You need to rest and get your strength back." Elena told him as she helped him to his feet.

"And I suppose you're going to help me walk the entire way?" Jareth spat, his frustration obvious.  
Elena grinned. "No I think an old friend is going to carry you."

"What?" Jareth looked truly confused until he felt a familiar nudge against his back. He started chuckling. "Thunder old boy is that you?" Thunder nudged him again and whinnied. Jareth turned and put an arm around his neck. "Time to go home."

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Sarah paced the throne room. Ta'leena and the others were arriving in the morning to stay at the castle for the Grand Hunt and the Samhain celebration. There were still several things that needed to be done, but Sarah was too distracted to think about that. It was getting dark Elena and the others weren't back yet.

"Queenie! Queenie!" Sarah's five goblins ran in shouting. 

"What is it?"

"Queenie Kingy's horsey back!" Dusty exclaimed. 

Sarah hurried for the door. "He came back with no rider?"

"No there two riders!" Cam cried.

When Sarah reached the door, Elena was helping someone climb down from Thunder's back. "Elena!" She called out to her as she hurried down the stairs. "Is everything..." She stopped mid sentence.

Leaning against Elena, with a giant grin on his face, was Jareth the Goblin King who was finally home. "Hello Precious. Sorry I'm late." 

Before he could take a step, Sarah was in front of him, her arms around him. Elena stepped aside and let the King and Queen have a happy reunion. She smiled seeing how happy they both were. A week ago she had taken a risk and left her life behind. She came to the Goblin City to be the assistant to her friend Sarah, the Goblin Queen. Now she had a new life, a new home, and best of all she had her best friend back.


End file.
